


Emotionally Hollow

by Delvarisia



Series: Timed Troubles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 400 Words Challenge, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Non-Graphic Smut, Sadstuck, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: Behind all that is filled, there is space that sets a border.





	Emotionally Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> I love Roxy x Dirk, but they probably would only have a relationship via no options left, sadly....  
> :(

The rogue of “nothingness”.

When Roxy first learned that she was a void player, she was disappointed at her aspect’s “weakness”. For a while, she unenthusiastically went on as a rouge of void, and had a few drinks that stalled her improvement, until Calliope brought a more optimistic and symbolical insight to the most hidden aspect of Sburb.

“The void aspect isn’t just a ‘pitch black hole of emptiness’, Roxy,” Calliope reassured her, “it’s more of a space of overlooked answers, ignored and seen as unimportant. After all, emptiness and enlightenment is quite similar, just like light and void!”

Finding hope in her new friend’s analysis, Roxy took those words in account, the blonde teen spending time to focus on and discover her aspect and its powers. Ceasing to go back to her days of tipsy troubles was hard at first, however, over time, she had been able to suppress her old ways.

  
  


“I’m proud of you.”

Those four words quickly snapped Roxy out of her daydreaming; she came back to reality to see herself half naked, on a fuschia, messy king sized bed. As the voice came from behind her, Roxy turned around to face Dirk Strider, the Southern teen only wearing orange boxers. 

Now, the old Roxy would be euphoric to be in such a position with Dirk, probably jumping at him to get more frisky, but the new Roxy only had a small frown.

She knew that Dirk only used her as a replacement for Jake, who had decided to set his eyes to fancy Miss Jane the cooker. Dirk, who’d always tell the fellow blonde that he was not into girls, or how he only saw her as a sister, was now using her as a coping method.

“In four months, you haven’t had a single drink near you. I always knew you had it in you.”

Roxy chuckled, before getting out of the bed and throwing her clothes on. Before Dirk could even question, Roxy was fully clothed, and walked towards the door leading to the outside “lobby” of dream bubbles.

“You are proud that you’ve found a replacement for Jake,” Roxy said with hints of grimmness as she held the doorknob, “and I can’t continue with that.”

Dirk got off the bed, but didn’t walk up to her, only looking down in shame.

“I’m sorry, Roxy.”

Roxy walked out with “the glass half empty”.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep a theme of “a lack of something way or another” tone...Did it work?  
> I feel like Dirk is written OOC as an asshole user, and Roxy seems too pessimistic.


End file.
